I'm With A Genius
by OrangeMetallique
Summary: Comme quoi, la cohabitation avec un physicien de génie qui a sauvé maintes et maintes fois la Terre et l'Univers tout entier n'est pas vraiment facile. Suite d'OS publiés selon l'inspiration.
1. The Neighbors

**I'm With A Genius**

Auteur : OrangeMetallique

Date de création : 27/09/2010

Résumé : Comme quoi, la cohabitation avec un physicien de génie qui a sauvé maintes et maintes fois la Terre et l'Univers tout entier n'est pas vraiment facile. Suite d'OS publiés selon l'inspiration.

Note : une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, avec au départ l'intention d'en faire un OS. Mais il y tellement de situations à inventer qu'un seul chapitre n'aurait pas suffit ! Après la fin de la série et qu'il ne se soit passé je-ne-sais-quoi, Jennifer s'est installée chez son Rodney d'amour. Oui, très bizarrement, je suis obsédée par les épisodes de Stargate qui se déroulent sur Terre. Et oui, tout ceci est un pur délire McKeller, mouhaha.

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : K+

Crédits : Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à cette chère et fauchée MGM. Je ne touche malheureusement rien de cette fic.

* * *

_Chapter 1 : The Neighbors_

- Rodney, peux-tu me dire où est...mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mais...rien du tout ma chérie !

- Rodney, je te trouve à regarder avec des jumelles à travers la fenêtre et tu ne fais rien ?

- Enfin...c'est dans un but purement scientifique !

- Ah oui ? Tu observes les araignées en activité sur les toiles qui pendent de ton toit ? Et moi, pendant ce temps, je m'échine à rendre la maison à peu près convenable ! Mais enfin, à quand remonte la dernière que tu as sorti un balai ? Ah j'oubliais, je parie que tu n'en as...Rodney, Rodney ! Tu m'écoutes !

- Moui...hey, Jen ! Rends-moi mes jumelles !

- Que trouves-tu de si intéressant là de...mais ! Quoi ? TU EPIES LES VOISINS ?

- Moins fort ! Ils vont nous entendre !

- Rodney, tu n'as pas honte ?

- Jennifer, c'est dans un but de pure recherche !

- Ah oui ? Tu travailles pour qui maintenant, la CIA ?

- Regarde donc.

- Quoi ?

- N'est-ce pas fascinant ?

- Une dispute entre couple...oulà, quelle baffe !

- Non ! Tu m'as fait rater le meilleur moment !

-...

- Hum, bref, tous les soirs, quand le spécimen mâle rentre au foyer, la tension hormonale doit être si forte chez le spécimen femelle que s'en suit ensuite un fort conflit de domination sur lequel un consensus ne peut aboutir...intéressant comme les lois du magnétisme peuvent se manifester à l'échelle humaine...heu...Jennifer ?

- C'est vrai que maintenant, ils sont collés comme des aimants...

- Quoi ? Laisse-moi voir ! Hum, en effet...hum...je détecte un pic d'énergie jamais atteint !...mais, que fait-il avec sa jupe ? Oh, mince...

- Rodney ! Jumelles confisqué !

- Non ! Ces observations sont capitales !

- RODNEY ! Pendant que tu fais le voyeur, je tente de ranger l'océan de bazar qui a englouti la maison depuis bien longtemps ! Alors, fais-moi plaisir et vas ranger ce tas de...choses...indéterminées qui poussent sur le canapé !

- Moui, Jen chérie...

-...

-...

-...voyons voir...mince, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc avec le pantalon ? Oh là là...j'aurais peut-être dû le laisser les étudier...

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette toute première publication ? Des trucs nuls, des trucs biens ! Signé : Auteur débutant qui a besoin de REVIEWS !


	2. The Fridge

_Merci à __**Belmene**__ et à __**savannah12**__ pour les reviews ! J'étais si contente en les voyant que je me suis roulé sur mon lit pendant 10 minutes =D_

_A part, j'ai appris que la MGM était officiellement en faillite ;(…_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2 : The Fridge_

- Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais à dîner pour ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon chou, fais ce que tu veux...en vérité, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Après avoir passé la journée à boire des sodas ?

- Des boissons énergétiques. Et puis, Jen chérie, tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin pour travailler !

- Oui, en plus des six tasses de café de cet après-midi. Rodney, tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé !

- Tant que tout citron reste à plus de 4 mètres de moi, ma santé ira très bien.

- Sans compter que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps sur le canapé entouré par trois ordinateurs et la télé.

- Hey ! J'ai eu ma dose d'activité en passant 5 ans dans une autre galaxie à me faire courir après par des Wraiths et autres aliens en voulant à mon intégrité physique !

- Bon, très bien, je fouille le frigo pour tenter de trouver quelque chose...eeew, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait un tour à l'épicerie ?

-...Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Rodney ? Ce yaourt est périmé depuis plus de trois mois !

- Vraiment ?

- Et le bac à légumes est...vide. Evidemment.

- ...

- Rodney, ça ne va vraiment pas. Je vais donc être forcé d'employer les grands moyens.

- Euh...c'est à dire ?

- Demain, j'irai faire des courses, et attends-toi à ce que je revienne les bras chargés de salade.

- Non ! Jennifer ! Pas la salade !

- Oh si ! Et le soir, ce sera la soupe !

- *couine*

- Sans oublier le footing matinal.

- ...

- Rodney, tu...tu comprends, c'est mon rôle de docteur mais aussi de petite amie de veiller sur toi.

- Tu veux plutôt m'achever, oui.

- Oh, mon chou, on va le faire ensemble, d'accord ? Je serai avec toi. Allez, viens me faire un câlin.

- ...

- Tu sais ce qui fait aussi perdre des calories, hum ?

- Euh, non ?...

- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ça plus agréable.

- Plus agréable que les grasses matinées ?

- Bien plus.

- Oh, euh, hum...alors pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite cette diète ?...

- C'était exactement mon intention.

- Hum...Oh, argh, Jen, attends, tu est allongée sur un portable. Hum, voilà.

- ...

- ...

- Oh, Rodney ? Tu devrais penser à acheter un nouveau canapé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Celui-là grince. Je ne pense pas que les voisins apprécient d'avoir le sommeil dérangé.

- Peu importe les voisins, ma chérie.


	3. The TV

_Merci à **savannah12 **pour la review =)_

_Ne faire que du dialogue est un peu ennuyeux, non ? Je commence à mettre plus d'incises et de parties narratives..._

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 3 : The TV_

- Rodney, passe-moi la télécommande.

- Je suis désolé, Jen, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- Mais enfin, Rodney !

Jennifer, enlacé dans les bras de son cher et tendre sur la canapé, parut outrée.

- Cet idiot de Bill Nye* est invité dans cinq minutes. Je ne peux pas encore manquer une de ses occasions d'exposer en long et en large les théories qu'il m'a volé ! s'écria le physicien.

- Arrête de t'en faire. Tu es tout tendu.

- En revenant sur Terre, je pensais pouvoir enfin travailler et publier...mais...mes travaux sont encore classés secrets...regretta Rodney.

- Oh, mon chou.

- Mais il est temps que le monde découvre le génie de Rodney McKay ! Nye, j'arrive ! Voyons ce que tu vas en dire de ça !

- Rodney, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée à écouter des disputes de physicien.

- Ah, le voilà. Quoi, la théorie des boucles ? Jen, passe-moi mon ordinateur.

Jennifer s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est évident que...

- Rodney, tu travailles déjà sur ça toute la journée, l'interrompit Jennifer. On ne pourrait pas profiter d'une soirée tranquillement, pour une fois que je ne suis pas de garde ?

- C'est vraiment important, Jennifer.

- Plus important que moi ? dit-elle en tentant les yeux doux.

- Euh. Mais bien sûr que non.

- Oh, tu es adorable.

- Me..merci...

Jennifer se rapprocha encore plus de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Rodney se prit au jeu, sourit et l'embrassa, puis ils s'enlacèrent et se laissèrent allonger sur le canapé.

- ...NON BILL ! lança-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Ne parle pas de la théorie des supercordes ! Ajuster les variables canoniques est totalement...

- Pfff...

- Ben...qu'y a-t-il, Jen ?

* * *

* Bill Nye : SGA 5x16 - _Brain Storm_

_Au prochain épisode, un guest de poids !  
_


	4. The Guest

_Encore merci à ****__savannah12__ pour la review !_

___2 pages et demi pour ce chapitre, presque 1000 mots ! Je me suis surpassée, mouhaha ! Bientôt, je pourrai écrire un chapitre de 3 pages !...-'_

___Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, vu que j'ai commencé une autre fic...(3 fics en même temps, bon Dieu Orange, et ton prochain devoir ;( ?) [racontage de vie off]_

___Voilà donc, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_Chapter 4 : The Guest_

Encore un après-midi ordinaire pour Rodney McKay. Maintenant qu'Atlantis était sur Terre, il avait tout le temps de travailler sur les données récoltées de la cité des Anciens, loin d'Atlantis, loin de Pégase, loin des aliens verts suceurs d'énergie, loin des menaces extraterrestres, loin des risques imminents de destruction cependant toujours vouées à l'échec grâce à son génie scientifique. Il menait là la vie parfaite, à l'abri dans son humble habitation et profitant de la compagnie de sa douce moitié, mais qui était malheureusement trop prise à son goût par son travail.

C'est alors que la sonnerie criarde de l'entrée vient brutalement briser sa concentration à propos de la résolution d'une équation permettant de modéliser la structure quantique de l'espace-temps autour d'un trou noir de masse exponentielle grâce aux covariances des équations dans la théorie des cordes dans le modèle ekpyrotique*.

- Mais...Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit Rodney en ouvrant la porte, incrédule devant son visiteur.

- Hey, McKay !...Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir.

Le physicien ne cilla pas devant John Sheppard, qui arborait un petit sourire insolent. Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis le dernier jour sur Atlantis, à part qu'une chemise et un jean avaient remplacés l'habituel uniforme militaire.

- ...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tee-shirt ?

- Vous êtes seulement venu pour faire des blagues douteuses sur mon tee-shirt ? répliqua Rodney, déjà de mauvaise humeur.

- Bien sûr que non, McKay. Je suis juste venu voir comment vous vous portiez.

- Très bien merci, anonnâ-t-il.

- Je suppose que je peut entrer ?...hésita Sheppard.

- Pourquoi, vous voulez entrer ?

McKay se redressa et gonfla la poitrine. Il n'allait pas laisser Sheppard gâcher sa journée.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

- Vous rigolez ? Très bien, d'accord. Wow ! McKay ! s'écria Sheppard après avoir bousculé Rodney pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais !

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, je veux dire, euh...c'est...très...différent...bredouilla le colonel. Enfin bref, McKay, j'ai apporté des bières, ajouta-t-il en brandissant deux bouteilles vertes.

- Est-ce que c'est votre anniversaire ? demanda naïvement Rodney.

- Euh...non enfin ! Je suis juste venu passer un moment avec mon coéquipier, dit joyeusement Sheppard.

- Ex-coéquipier, corrigea le physicien. Je n'ai pas le souvenir ces derniers temps d'avoir été capturé et mis en captivité avec vous par des Wraiths avant que mon génie ne sauve l'équipe et faisse exploser le vaisseau ennemi.

Sheppard s'affala sur le canapé grinçant de Rodney. Ce dernier, déstabilisé par la surprise de voir le militaire autre part que sur Atlantis, dans un vaisseau Wraith ou en exploration dans une forêt de pins, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Alors, McKay...tout se passe bien avec le docteur Keller ?

- Euh...oui...mais, vous êtes seulement venu pour me parler de Jennifer ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait pour vous.

Rodney le dévisagea.

- D'accord, d'accord, admit Sheppard en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Le fait est que je ne pensais que vous deux alliez tenir tout ce temps.

- Merci…

- Enfin, je veux dire que peu de personnes survivent à l'épreuve de la colocation.

- Tout va bien, Sheppard, merci de vous inquiétez pour moi, s'offusqua Rodney.

Rodney eut un petit rire.

- Ah ah, je vois maintenant. Vous êtes jaloux.

- Pardon ?

- Exact, Sheppard. Vous êtes le seul célibataire de l'équipe.

- C'est faux, hier soir j'ai...bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment saisi son nom.

- En fait, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes jamais passé à des étapes plus sérieuses.

- C'est ça, marrez-vous. Et je ne suis pas le seul célibataire de l'équipe.

- Teyla a eu un enfant.

- Kanaan est sur une autre galaxie.

- Ronon est sorti avec Amelia hier soir.

- Hein ? Mais d'où tirez-vous cette information ?

- Complicité féminine.

- Et...attendez ! Il y a bien Lorne ! Il avait rompu avec Cadman !

- La dernière fois que je suis allé au SG-C, le major Lorne effectuait beaucoup de trajets à mon goût entre la salle d'op' et l'infirmerie.

- Lorne ? Mince...

- C'est certainement l'infirmière allemande...dit Rodney, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- En parlant d'infirmière, vous oubliez Carson.

- Lui et Cadman ont beaucoup fait connaissance depuis son...retour parmi nous.

- ...

- Et si je vous disais que Kavanagh...

- KAVANAGH ?

- Bon, c'était une blague. J'admets que la probabilité que Kanavagh puisse trouver quelqu'un est aussi élevée que celle de trouver un E2PZ sous mon lit.

Sheppard but une longue gorgée de bière pour s'en remettre et reprit après un silence.

- Enfin, Rodney, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que...

- Quoi donc ?

- Donnez-moi deux minutes ! Je réfléchis.

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui dis ça.

- ...Jennifer est une fille géniale et...

- Pardon ? Avez-vous des vues sur Jennifer ?

- Pas du tout, enfin ! Et donc...je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas gâcher cette chance.

Cette fois-ci, Rodney resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas vu le colonel aussi sérieux depuis leur retour sur Terre.

- Jennifer est...bon, je pense que vous le savez mieux que moi. Et puis, depuis que vous êtes avec elle, vous avez l'air d'être...mieux.

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel, frustré de son manque de mots. Quant à Rodney, il sourit de cette bouffée d'amitié.

- Merci, Sheppard. Je crois avoir compris.

Le militaire rit et leva sa bière.

- Allez, McKay, à vous.

- A moi. Mince, même pour moi, c'est vraiment bizarre de trinquer à sa propre santé...

- Vous voulez une autre bière ?

- Quoi, vous en avez encore d'autres ?

- J'ai un pack dans ma voiture.

- ...

- Et aussi l'intégrale des _Freddy_, si vous voulez.

* * *

* Cela ne veut strictement rien dire.


	5. The Disease

_Encore une fois, merci à **savannah12** pour la review =)_

_J'ai oublié de préciser les disclaimers dans le chapitre précédent ! Eh oui, j'avoue avoir repris l'idée de **Clio Reap** de l'infirmière allemande, cette chère Eva...en fait, j'ai en général repris tout les ships du fandom pour une petite référence...(ça n'empêche, allez quand même lire les fics de **Clio Reap**, excellentes soit dit en passant.)_

_Chapitre court cette semaine. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapter 5 : The Disease_

Rodney McKay prit une longue et douloureuse respiration. L'air qui arriva dans ses poumons lui sembla chargé de poussière brûlante. Brûlante comme sa tête qui, rien qu'en tant normal, lui semblait prête à exploser, lui paraissait aussi instable qu'un réacteur à naquadria. Il toussa, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'il allait cracher ses poumons. D'une main tremblante, il se redressa légèrement sur ses trois oreillers empilés et remonta les deux couettes sur lui. Il avait terriblement chaud, ce qui rendant son visage ruisselant de sueur et ses mains moites, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter. Il ne savait même pas si un pompage d'énergie par les Wraiths était autant douloureux que son état actuel. Il gémit encore une fois de douleur, de fatigue et de malheur d'avoir été frappé par ce mal qui pourrait lui ôter la vie à tout moment. Ah, une fois sur Terre, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait maintenant mener une vie longue et emplie de joie, mais il a fallu que le malheur le rattrape encore une fois et lui inflige de douloureux moments qui seront à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire traumatisée. Pourquoi ne s'évanouissait-il pas de douleur au lieu de rester éveillé et d'avoir l'impression que quelques secondes de souffrance endurées paraissaient durer pendant de longues minutes ?

- Jennifer...dit-il faiblement, la bouche sèche.

Il recommençait à avoir des vertiges, ce qui le fit s'agiter.

- Jennifer...dit-il plus fort.

Sa Jennifer adorée, seul remède efficace contre tous les maux qui puissent exister sur Terre et dans d'autres galaxies.

- Jen !...gémit-il, à bout de forces.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le buit des talons du docteur se rapprocher de lui. Il n'eut même pas la force nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux et la regarder se rapprocher du lit.

- Jen, Jen...je...je vais mourir...

- Rodney, tout ira bien. Je dois aller à l'hôpital, tu n'oublieras pas de prendre tes médicaments.

- Jen...Jennifer, NON ! Ne me laisse pas ! supplia Rodney.

- Mon chou, il faut bien que j'aille travailler. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens ce soir, dit-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pitié ! Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés quand...quand...je rendrai l'âme ! se plaignit-il en attrapant le poignet de Jennifer.

- Rodney, ce n'est qu'une grippe.

Rodney crut qu'il allait tomber évanoui, soit à cause de sa tête en feu, soir à cause de Jennifer qui était terriblement sexy avec ses talons, son chemisier et sa jupe noire. Il gémit, un feu d'artifice en tête. Ah, Jennifer, ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux qu'il adorait caresser, sa voix douce même quant elle lui ordonnait pour la troisième fois de ranger ses affaires qui formaient un fleuve entre le canapé et la cuisine, son adorable sourire, ses talons qui claquaient sur le plancher, ses doigts délicats qui faisaient des merveilles quand...

Rodney McKay était d'accord avec lui-même sur le fait qu'il était en train de totalement délirer.


	6. The Conspiracy Theory

_Merci à **savannah12** pour sa review quotidienne ! Merci aussi à **Moka-Chocolat** !_

_J'avoue que ce chapitre 5 est celui dont je suis le plus fier. Je commence à trouver les premiers un peu bof (roh l'auto-critique !). Et je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance (seulement un petit à retravailler), alors je ne pourrai pas garantir une publication toute les semaines pour cette fiction. Enfin, peut-être que l'inspiration reviendra...surtout si je dois m'occuper en même temps de ma fiction originale (un peu de pub en même temps tiens :3)..._

_Bon en tout cas, bonne lecture. __Dans ce chapitre__, __Rodney n'est peut-être pas tout à fait guéri.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 6 : The Conspiracy Theory_

- JENNIFER ! NOOOOON !

Jennifer sursauta et s'immobilisa brusquement à cause du cri de Rodney. Elle était si stupéfaite qu'elle n'eut même pas l'idée de lui demander pourquoi il hurlait de la sorte alors qu'elle allait juste ouvrir la fenêtre.

Quand à Rodney, il tremblait nerveusement, le visage rouge.

- N'ouvre pas la fenêtre. N'ouvre pas la porte. Reste où tu es !

- Mais...Rodney ?

Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, sa paire de jumelles à la main, et se dit à lui-même :

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore la CIA. De toute façon, ils m'ont dans le collimateur depuis cette fichue histoire de bombe nucléaire. Ou alors c'est la NSA qui pense que c'est moi qui ait hacké leur réseau. Ou peut-être que le SGC me surveille pour veiller sur le secret défense coûte que coûte. Oh non ! Serait-ce un agent du gouvernement venu enquêter ? Un agent corrompu ? A la solde du Trust ? Ou un ex du NID ?

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, braqua ses jumelles contre le verre pour observer furtivement la voiture noire garée sur le trottoir d'en face aux vitres légèrement teintées et se colla - avec un certain ridicule - au mur.

- J'en suis sûr, ils m'observent depuis que je suis rentré sur Terre. Un flingue, un flingue...est-ce que j'ai un flingue ? Zut, j'aurais dû en piquer un à Sheppard la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de gars qui se promène toujours avec un flingue à même la peau. Remarque, si c'est Jack Bauer qui vient m'enlever pour me torturer afin que j'avoue tout sur le projet Stargate, une arme ne me sera d'aucune utilité vu qu'il me neutralisera en un tour de main...ou peut-être est-ce la mafia tchèque ? Serait-ce à cause de Radek ? Un cousin Zelenka qui tient à l'honneur de la famille et qui n'a pas apprécié que ce soit moi le supérieur ?

- Mais enfin Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Chut !

Une goutte de sueur perla à son front.

- Oh non. Mon Dieu. C'est les Russes. J'en suis certain. Ils doivent se dire que mes recherches sur leur naquadah étaient trop compromettantes pour eux et ils ont décidés de me réduire au silence. Le KGB est à mes trousses ! Ils vont m'éliminer en empoisonnant la nourriture avec du citron !

Visiblement très mal au point, il s'allongea sur le canapé.

- Oh non, oh non, je sens déjà d'horribles démangeaisons partout !

Jennifer émit un soupir, le bruit de la sonnette retentit. Elle se décida à aller ouvrir, fatiguée de cette scène.

- NON ! C'est leur agent, ils viennent me chercher !

Il rampa par terre en se tortillant pour se cacher derrière le canapé, elle approcha la main de la poignée.

- Dis-lui...dis-lui...que j'ai eu un grave accident ! Et que je suis déjà dans le coma ! Et que...dit Rodney avant d'être interrompu par le clac de la poignée qui tourne.

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez...

Face à Jennifer, sur le palier, un grand homme en costume noir, aux cheveux noirs courts et aux dents blanches. Jennifer pensa subrepticement à Rodney qui devait trembler de terreur, caché derrière son canapé.

-...je suis garé juste en face, savez-vous où est le 78bis ? J'appelle ma tante depuis une demi-heure mais elle ne répond pas.


	7. The Picture

_Me revoilàààààà ! J'avoue que le chapitre précédent était bizarre...si vous n'avez pas tout saisi...=)_

_Merci à **savannah12** (comme d'habitude ^^, je te remercie d'ailleurs de poster une review à chaque chapitre) et à **ameliedu66** pour les reviews. Oh, et j'ai vu que cette histoire à été ajouté dans les favoris d'un lecteur ! N'hésite pas à poster une petite review de temps en temps pour dire ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas !_

_Voilà, après une longue pause, l'inspiration m'est revenue. Chapitre très court, aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapter 7 : The Picture_

- Ça alors ? C'est eux ?

L'infirmière regarda avec stupéfaction la photo qui venait de tomber du sac de Jennifer, alors que le docteur prenait une pause de quelques minutes dans la salle du personnel, le temps de prendre un café. Celle-ci fut assez surprise et gênée en même temps d'avoir laissé échapper la photographie.

- Hum...oui, répondit celle-ci, souriante.

C'était la seule photo de l'expédition d'Atlantis qu'elle avait pu prendre sans transgresser le secret défense. L'image avait été prise lors d'une expédition sur une planète, lors d'un moment de détente, et on y voyait le docteur Keller prenant la pose au milieu des militaires et des scientifiques de la mission. Une belle photo de famille. Le paysage n'était pas trop incongru pour paraître extraterrestre, et ne distinguait pas suffisamment le logo d'Atlantis sur les vestes des militaires pour s'apercevoir du genre de mission.

Pour les civils, Jennifer avait participé à une opération militaire de paix en Amérique du Sud.

- Le paysage est tellement beau ! Ma pauvre, tout ces militaires, ça n'a pas dû être facile, pouffa l'infirmière.

- On peut dire ça, dit Keller ironiquement.

- Mon Dieu, qui est ce soldat là ? Avec ses cheveux tout en bataille ? Il est canon ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Sheppard, qui arborait ce petit sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes sur son chemin.

-...Colonel Sheppard, le chef militaire de l'expé...de l'opération. A côté, ce sont deux...soldats de l'armée locale. Leur connaissance du terrain nous ont beaucoup aidés.

Elle désignant Teyla, souriante, et Ronon, toutes dreads dehors, qui avait l'air de vouloir étriper le photographe

- Ici, c'est le major Lorne, un homme de confiance, avec un grand sens de l'humour, et son équipe.

Sur la photo, Lorne se tenait fièrement, le torse bombé, serrant fermement son P-90 entre ses mains, tout ragaillardi de la demi-douzaine de sangliers mutants qu'il venait d'abattre avec toute sa bravoure quelques instants avant.

- A droite, il y a Radek Zelenka, un brillant scientifique tchèque.

Zelenka, apparemment déstabilisé par la photo, tentait de sourire malgré ses lunettes rondes de travers et son visage tout rouge du petit sprint qu'il avait dû piquer peu de temps juste avant la photo, après être tombé sur une sorte de poule croisé avec un sanglier dans la forêt.

- Là, c'est le lieutenant Cadman. C'est une fille géniale, très marrante.

Laura Cadman souriait de toutes ses dents au milieu de tout ces hommes.

- Ew, qui est ce type tout à gauche ? l'interrompit l'infirmière avec un rire, pointant Rodney tout à droite de la photo, ce dernier étant de mauvaise humeur, ayant dû supporter les sarcasmes de Cadman, l'incompétence de Zelenka, le pistolet de Ronon sur le front, les mouvements brusques de Lorne et surtout les créatures aliens mécontentes pendant tout le chemin. Celui qui fait la gueule et qui a l'air d'avoir du mal à se peigner ?

-...Mon petit ami.

* * *

_Ne lâchez rien, chers lecteurs. La suite sera savoureuse._


	8. The Bad Trip

_Ouéééé ! Comme d'hab, merci à savannah12 pour la review (ah mais bon, quand on connais pas notre Rodney ;)...)._

_Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu, je l'ai écrit en une seule traite. C'est une sorte de bonus pour le Nouvel An (bah oui, c'est ce soir hein ;) ? Prêt à vous déch*** la tronche x) ?), vu que tout le monde a fait des fics de Noël sauf moi (*honte honte*)...  
_

_Bananée à tout le monde et bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_Chapter 8 : The Bad Trip_

- Rodney, tu sais quoi ?

- Non, ma chérie...

- Ta sœur a appelée pour nous inviter à réveillonner.

- Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? questionna-t-il, paniqué.

- Du calme, Rodney. J'ai dit que nous serions ravis de fêter le Nouvel An avec elle, Kaleb et ta nièce, répondit Jennifer d'un ton franc.

- Jen, tu...tu n'as pas fait ça ? Je vais devoir passer une soirée avec...oh mince...

- Tu n'es pas gentil ! C'est ta famille, après tout, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. Je pensais que vos rapports s'étaient améliorés. Maintenant que tu n'as plus un travail à temps plein sur une autre galaxie, je pense que tu devrais faire des efforts.

- Mais euh...tu ne voulais pas aller voir tes parents ?

- La région est complétement bloquée par la neige*. Impossible d'y aller, encore moins pour eux de venir ici. Allons Rodney, c'est le Nouvel An, ça ne va pas être une soirée pizza-DVD comme les autres.

- Ok, Ok, lâcha Rodney.

Oh, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sorte de "réunion de famille". Il faut avouer que ce n'est vraiment pas son truc. Et cela faisait des années qu'il revendiquait l'idiotie d'une telle célébration, scientifiquement absurde. Pauvres gamins, on leur faisait avaler que la Terre faisait un tour autour du Soleil en un an pile, alors que tout le monde sait qu'une année sidérale dure en moyenne 365,256363051 jours**.

- Oh, j'y pense...peut-être que Sheppard organise quelque chose ! poursuivit Rodney.

- N'y compte pas. Lui, Lorne et Chuck vont fêter la nouvelle année à Las Vegas.

- Las Vegas ? C'est tout Sheppard, ça. Euh, attends ! s'étouffa-t-il. **CHUCK ?** Mon Dieu, Sheppard...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sheppard au milieu de filles à peine majeures en maillot de bain et de riches millionnaires à Ray-Ban, avec du champagne dans une main et une poignée de jetons à 1000 dollars dans l'autre (mais gagne-t-on autant dans l'armée américaine ?), se réveillant le lendemain matin avec une intense gueule de bois et un énorme tatouage représentant son cher Jumper après avoir perdu un pari, c'est tout à fait envisageable. Lorne, hum, un peu moins, même si le major semblait tout à fait disposé à être le héros d'un bad movie avec une bande de copains en décapot' à Las Vegas, engagé dans un road trip qui tourne au cauchemar, avec du Screamin' Jay Hawkins*** en fond sonore, et où Lorne serait le seul survivant d'un tueur en série ayant une dent contre les fêtards (mais le major doit avoir l'habitude d'être le seul survivant de son équipe). Mais Chuck, ce compatriote, ce techie infaillible, œuvrant comme Rodney sous le drapeau à feuille d'érable...

- Il va convertir ce pauvre Chuck à la vie américaine ! Oh, Jen, je ne fait que défendre les intérêts nationaux !

* * *

***** Ah oui...vous aussi ?

****** Merci Wikipédia !

******* _"I put a spell on you because you're mine - You better stop the things that you do !"_

_Restez encore, les amis ! La suite, la suite !  
_


	9. The Guest 2

_Hello ! Dis donc, ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitres...à vrai dire, je prépare encore une autre fic...argh, je sais ! Mais courte, celle-là hein. Et toujours du McKeller. Bien évidemment. =).  
_

_Pour les reviews : merci à **Mary**, à **savannah12** (bah, Chuck sert à tout ;)...) et surtout à **Belmene** ! Merci encore et encore, c'est super-gentil d'avoir posté tout plein de reviews ! Youhouh !_

_Encore un guest aujourd'hui...bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapter 8 : The Guest 2_

Un dîner, un dîner, un dîner...

Lorsque Jennifer lui avait annoncé que ses parents étaient en ville et que - pire encore - ils les avaient invités à dîner, il avait levé le nez de son bouquin de physique théorique, paniqué. Même si Jen lui avait assuré que ses parents n'étaient pas du genre auquel il pensait - il était presque soulagé de l'apprendre...-, le souvenir affreux et traumatisant de Cathy Pears, l'année de son premier doctorat, revient cogner contre son crâne. Une relation dont la rencontre avec les parents fut fatale, le fameux dîner s'étant terminé par son paternel lui lançant toute l'argenterie de la maison après que Rodney ait malencontreusement dit que Roger Hodgson* était un plouc.

Alors que l'esprit de Rodney en était au moment il où il trébuchait sur le trottoir après avoir reçu une cuillère à soupe bien placé à l'arrière de la tête par Papa Pears, la sonnette d'entrée le rappela à l'ordre.

- C'est pas vrai, encore les scouts. Je leur avait pourtant dit que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans une forêt de pins la nuit, se murmura-t-il à lui-même tout en ouvrant la porte. Sale bande de gamins ! Allez mettre vos calendriers là où je...

- Hey Rodney, c'est toujours une joie de vous voir.

- Oh, glups...Carson ?

Un médecin écossais en chair et en os, tout sourire, vêtu, comme à son habitude sur Terre, d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

- Ça ne fait rien, Rodney. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que...

- Mon Dieu, Carson, vous tombez à pic. J'ai besoin de vous, s'emballa Rodney en agrippant la manche de Carson et en le tirant à l'intérieur. Voilà, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis engagé dans une heureuse relation avec Jennifer, qui dure depuis, ma foi, plus longtemps que ma moyenne habituelle, et avec l'intensité qui va avec et...enfin bref, hier soir, après le dîner, elle m'a annoncé que ses parents nous avaient invités à dîner en ville vendredi, vous savez, dans ces restaus un peu bourges avec des plats pour anorexiques et une foutue musique d'ambiance à se taper la tête contre le mur et qui donne envie d'égorger le premier serveur qui se présente à la table...bref, peu importe, le fait est que, déjà que je suis terrible avec les dîners, alors l'épreuve des parents est quelque chose de totalement flippant pour moi et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir tenir pendant une soirée entière sans me ridiculiser, malgré Jen qui me dit que ses parents sont très ouverts et...

- D'accord Rodney, du calme, du calme. Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiétez, tout va bien se passer.

- Rien ne va bien se passer. Je serais terriblement nerveux, tellement que je serais capable de sortir quelque chose du genre que je joue au tennis seulement sur la XBox**.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, désemparé. Carson, désireux de le réconforter et de lui donner confiance, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Rodney, il est inutile de vous en faire. Faites confiance à Jennifer, soyez vous-même.

- C'est bien le problème, se lamenta-t-il.

- Écoutez, je vous connais depuis cinq années. Certes, tout le monde n'est pas parfait, mais je pense que vous avez beaucoup de qualités. Vous avez mené une brillante carrière scientifique, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très impressionnés. Soyez juste honnête.

- Hum, honnête ? Oh, je suis sûr que quant ils voudront nous demander comment on a fait connaissance, ils seront ravis d'entendre que nous nous sommes connus alors que nous participions à une expédition internationale dans une autre galaxie sur une cité construite par une race extraterrestre ultra-avancée et que nous étions sur le point d'être attaqués par des nano-robots intelligents à forme humaine venus se venger d'une frappe préventive de notre part sur leur planète d'origine. Et que nous avons eu notre premier verre juste après que je me soit fait capturé par une race à dominante agressive mi-humaine mi-insecte suceur de vie avant de m'échapper avec succès du vaisseau-ruche et de l'avoir fait exploser en réussissant à surcharger les moteurs sub-spatiaux. Et qu'enfin Jennifer était déchirée entre moi, super-génie ayant sauvé la Terre et l'Univers un nombre incalculable de fois, et l'unique survivant d'une planète d'une autre galaxie complètement rasée et ne quittant jamais son pistolet à énergie...

- Hum, Ok Rodney, peut-être faudra-t-il passer sur certains détails.

Mais Rodney parut avoir une autre idée et pointa le doigt vers sa penderie.

- Fringues, fringues. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais devoir mettre.

Il sauta littéralement sur l'armoire et la fouilla de fond en comble pour en sortir une affreuse chemise jaune fluo ornée de lignes de palmiers verts.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est une blague ? Cette horreur ?

- Je vous interdit de vous moquer. C'est ma chemise porte-bonheur.

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Enfin, Rodney, c'est juste un foutu dîner, vous n'allez pas rencontrer le Président, une chemise suffira.

Rodney se laissa encore une fois tomber sur le canapé. Après un silence, il eut un petit rire.

- Oh...j'étais tellement préoccupé par mes affaires que je vous oublié. Alors, Carson...comment se passe cette vie sur Terre ?

- Pas mal, je dois dire. Ce poste au SGC n'est pas tellement différent de l'ancien.

Mais Rodney n'osa pas parler de sa vie terrienne. Carson, déclaré mort il y a 3 ans, n'était pas censé être réapparu comme par magie. Pour préserver le secret autour du projet Stargate, on lui avait interdit presque tout contact avec sa famille et ses amis de la population civile.

Comme si le médecin avait deviné ses pensées, il dit :

- A propos de ça...ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà la grande famille du SGC.

Rodney sourit, tristement, et Carson, gentillement.

- C'est un grand sacrifice, mais...je veux plus que tout les protéger et assurer la sécurité des civils, dit ce dernier.

- Carson, vous êtes si...

Il chercha ses mots, mais laissa tomber.

- Pfff, je ne sais pas.

- Merci, Rodney. Je crois avoir compris.

-...Oh, et ce rendez-vous avec Cadman ?

- C'était bien. Laura est toujours aussi charmante.

- Charmante ? Ah oui ? Voyez-vous ça, dit Rodney ironiquement.

- Je pense que vous lui manquez, répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Carson...

* * *

***** De Supertramp. Sans autre commentaire...

****** _"I'm a human XBox"_...


End file.
